


the girl who dreamed of fire

by lyrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrow/pseuds/lyrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josephine has long been troubled upon her birthdays the houses she was residing in would burn to the ground. Hear her story as she finds out why this has been happening and what progresses after learning the truth. unfinished work</p>
            </blockquote>





	the girl who dreamed of fire

     On a cold winters night there she stood in a room filled with smoke. She sat in front of the fire wrapped tightly in an elegant blanket. I could see her lovely sapphire blue eyes perfectly as they gleamed from the fire as it caught them. Her figure outlined perfectly she was beautiful in every way. What she didn’t know yet is that the house was on fire and all she had would soon be gone. All would be lost yet she just sat there curled up nice and warm as everything burned around her.She just stared into the fire in her fireplace lined with gems of every type.She was small but things didn’t bother her she was left a fortune when her parents died and she put it to use and saved it. The house was falling all around her some in front of her to her sides and behind her yet she reluctantly stayed. She just simple gazed into roaring fire in her fireplace in awe her blonde hair flowing from the breeze the burning house caused. The roof was about to cave in over her when suddenly out of nowhere a tall man saved her he wore a leather jacket and a cross upon his neck dark blue eyes and bluish black hair that was in a messy array. 

He took her outside,

“not again” he said simply “can we find you a place you won’t burn down?” he asked kissing her forehead.

She turned away from him, “it wasn’t me” Josephine said looking at him “why are you even here Adrian?” she asked looking at him before walking off.

He was her protector from birth since his parents died he was assigned to look after her. She looked around,

“where’s mom and dad?” she asked him her eyes teary now.

“Josie dear have you forgotten like always?” he asked looking down upon the ground.

She looked at him “tell me where they are!” she yelled at him in anger.

He looked at her and held her close “your mother and father died they were in the last house that burned down with you in it fire just seems to follow you” he said looking down pained form telling the story again.

She cried and pulled him closer needing someone,

“did they leave anything for me?” she asked forgetting all about the money as she was once again filled with grief and sorrow at the reminder of their passing.

Adrian sighed, “yes their entire fortune from the previous houses insurance and the rest of their money was passed on to you” he replied looking at her smiling keeping her close.

She buried her head in his chest and cried “where is the money?” she asked him against his chest.

He sighed, “you are so forgetful” he stated and went on “you put it all in an account at the nearest bank” he said and helped her up.

She pushed away from him “I’ll be fine Adrian just keep watch over me like always,” she said running off into the distance.

She soon found herself in the woods looking up into the branches as she wandered “where is it?” she asked herself as she searched the branches. Soon she became lost and smiled, “I must be close I always seem to forget where I am whenever I find it” she said looking up she saw it. There was an old tree house up in the trees. She smiled seeing the rope ladder was still attached and looked stable. She started climbing and opened up the trap door revealing the place she is to now call home as it was when she was a kid.

She looked around finding all her old things there an old crib with a toy doll in it a ,table and chairs, and more things in which like the crib and such she outgrown. She was no longer a girly girl she wanted to live by her lifestyle and she knew she could stand up for herself now as she always has since her parents passing. She climbed into the makeshift bed she made as a kid it was pretty much a self-made cot and she drifted off to sleep. She dreamed of fire and all the wonders behind the dangerous element.

Adrian followed her like usual and as he approached he saw a shadow. A spark came from it and the tree house started ablaze just like every other place she was in. He seen it before but thought nothing of It feeling blaming her was a better way around the truth at least till he could figure out what it is. He thought quick and climbed up taking her out of it. She was still asleep as she was carried out of the tree house. Adrian carried her off calling the fire department with a tip on the fire as he continued walking with what he felt an angel in his arms. Josephine rested in his arms unconsciously snuggling her head into his chest the feeling so familiar as if it has been done many times before. Her long blonde hair hung down and flowed almost elegantly towards the ground.

“we should get that hair of yours cut ill make it look nice I swear” Adrian said smiling at her laughing softly. She softly batted at his face hearing him say this lost in sleep. She soon settled again and her dream continued. The dream grew in its vividness everything seemed so real. In the dream she herself caught on fire and she snapped awake screaming. Adrian pulled her close her body heated for some reason.

“it’s fine it was just a dream relax” he said setting her down.

She simply nodded and held him “how long have you been watching over the family Adrian?” she asked looking at him. He shrugged his shoulders not wanting to answer.

“Please Adrian I want to know” Josephine growled at him.

He nodded to her demand “I been watching the family for hundreds of years my dear” he said knowing he’d have to explain but he didn’t mind.

Josephine looked unconvinced and looked at him curiously. He laughed at how she was looking at him and took a deep breath,

“there’s plenty to be learned about me and about yourself my dear Josephine” he said kissing her forehead as he always used to do when she was a child and she relaxed within this familiar embrace of his. He took her hand and led her off again. She followed willingly knowing he’d never hurt her.

“Where are we going Adrian?” she asked confused.He kept leading her off,

“we are going to my house” he replied simply leading her through the woods into town and down a seemingly barren road. She smiled she was to be going to a new place being over all the years she’s never been to his place. She jumped on his back acting a kid she yelled “piggy ride”. He laughed and agreed to it carrying her off soon they reached a mansion. The outside was grey it had a cathedral it seemed and gargoyles surrounded its roofs and balconies. She got down and gazed t the house,

“it’s lovely” she said running to the door impatient only to find it is locked.

She hissed slightly and sat down at the door waiting for him,

“hurry up slowpoke” she said looking at him sighing.

He laughed softly “just settle kitten” he said looking at her.

The name was new to Josephine and the way he said it made it sound like it had some sort of meaning but, she shrugged it off “another time” she said yawning with a slight mewl at the end and this itself caught her off-guard. Adrian saw her surprised look and walked over to her,

“you are fine its natural for your kind” he said unlocking the door leading her into the mansion. She walked in and walked around amazed by the beauty elegant paintings everywhere all of her family. Adrian smiled watching her,

“you like the house kitten?” he asked smiling at her his fangs showing slightly as he spoke. She nodded and scooted back seeing them,

“what are you and what’s happening to me?” she asked looking at him her gaze more curious than anything. Adrian sat down inviting her over,

“I am a vampire my dear Josephine and you my kitten are a werecat. You awaken to it at your eighteenth birthday and might I say happy birthday Josephine my dear” he said snapping his fingers a maid with short black hair and green eyes came to him,

“what is it you need Adrian?” she asked looking at him then at Josephine. Josephine looked at her and smiled softly.

The maid looked cautious “if it isn’t the little fire starter well I’m Denise Adrian’s personal assistant well I guess you can say maid if you wish” she said looking at Josephine her black hair swept out of her eyes by her slender fingers. Josephine looked at her growling softly,

“listen you …” she said but was cut off by Adrian mid-sentence.

He shook his head at her “her name is Josephine or you can call her Josie for short not fire starter there’s no need to be rude to the birthday girl I need a cake” he said simply knowing shed understand and she left.

Denise growled to herself “a werewolf serving a werecat what’s the world coming to its sickening” she said quietly sighing heading into the kitchen.

Josie sighed hearing Denise’s quiet words slumped into a chair “will she ever be kind?” she asked curious on the matter.

Adrian couldn’t help but laugh “shes a werewolf and her kind was taught to well dislike werecats such as yourself its in their nature sadly” he said sighing sitting next to her.

Josie shook her head “why is it my family chose you to protect me and not someone else?” she asked never hearing the reasoning.

Adrian looked at her “well actually it wasn’t in their generation I started protecting the children it goes to the birth of your family the first generation they saved me from death so in return I owed them and they told me to forever look after the children of this family” he said explaining slightly. He looked at her then towards the kitchen hearing Denise get the cake out,

“bring it out here Denise my dear” he said to her and she jumped slightly and gasped “ok Adrian” she said getting it out. She didn’t really like the fact he was making her serve under the werecat on the premises. She carried it out and set in front of josie. The cake was stunning and could tell was hot out of the oven.

Josie sighed “can you please frost it puppy?” she asked looking at Denise with caring eyes.

Denise jumped back not expecting such look and laughed “yes I guess if its what you want I suppose it is your day and its very important"  she said looking at something josie hadn’t noticed yet she had gained neko ears and Adrian went oer to her stroking them making josie purr. Denise chuckled and left with the cake. Josie felt something in the back of her jeans feeling a little constricted

“Adrian can you help me with my pants I think something is in the back of them?” she said looking at him.

He laughed “yes we need to get you new clothes to accomidate for your tail” he said laughing.

Josie shook her head unbelieving “my tail?” she questioned him.

He laughed “yes tail as you seen Denise had ears under her outfit she also has a tail she hides it” he said sighing he liked seeing it but never forced her to show it.

Josie nodded and laughed “well you gonna help me?” she asked blushing. Adrian bit his lip and nodded his hand going to her back and under her pants and panties grabbing her tail gently leading it to the top of her jeans.

Josie sighed in relief “its still uncomfortable but I suppose theres stores to buy clothes suitable for this” she said laughing.

Adrian looked at her and nodded “yes there is a werecat clothing store the clothes are cute in my opinion with tail holes and everything “ he said smiling at the girl she protected who grew up not only werecat but beginner pyro kinetic but she did not know of this yet.

* * *

 Josie looked at denise "where do you get your clothes denise?" she asked looking at the girl beside her.

Denise simply laughed "the werewolf store of course your kind is not welcome in there though our clothes would work for you" she said growling softly getting a look from adrian "but help yourself to my wardrobe until you get your own clothes i might have some things that fit you im sorry about earlier its a dog cat thing we dont get along" she said looking down knowing its upsetting Adrian.

Josie couldnt help but laugh "a dog cat thing i can understand that but still try to be civil i mean you no trouble" she said smiling softly "Anyways can you show me to your room so i can try a few things on?" she said pouting slightly. Denise nodded and took Josies hand "follow me" she said leading her upstairs bowing to Adrian before they left. Denise lead Josie up a long lit stairway.

When they got to the top Josie was led to a large room at the end "welcome to my lovely room" denise said laughing twirling around. The room was filled with multiple stuffed animals of all types and decorated in reds,  dark purples, and pinks. Denise laughed as Josie gave a slight gagging impression "yeah I know its a little girly but what can ya do wasnt really my choice but i got used to it" She said leading Josie to the large closet "clothes are in here" she said pointing to the closet. Josie nodded and took a peak inside. She found many dresses adn skirts. She kept looking "do you only have skirts and dresses?" she asked looking more seeing jeans and shirts as well at the other end "nevermind i found some" she said then looked around seeing a nice black skirt and frilly pink panties and then looked for shirts.

She looked at the last shirt it was black with a fire emblem on it "oooh this is pretty mind if i try these on?"she asked looking at Denise.

Denise nodded "sure bathroom is that way" she said pointing to a door near the closet. Josie nooded and walked into the room. Once inside she stripped off her clothes leaving them in a neat pile on the floor as she took a look at the clothes she was borrowing "these will look really good on me" she said laughing as she looked at the new panties slipping them on. She smiled and felt uncomortable grabbing her tail putting it through the tailhole.

She sighed and looked at the skirt "no tailhole isnt that strange"

she then laughed seeing the reasoning "the tail would simply go under the skirt and lift the back" she said to herself. she then blushed 'but then my panties will show to everyone' she thought to herself. she then shrugged and put them on 'must say i look really cute though' she thought with a grin. She then put on a frilly black bra and the shirt she found. She found it strange that everything fit her perfectly as if it was all form fitting. She then walked out of the bathroom and showed herself off to Denise "How do i look?" she asked doing a little spin for her.

Denise gasped suddenly "Why do my clothes look better on you than me" she said then smirked "how about we see how Adrian likes the outfit" she said taking Josies hand leading her back downstairs. Adrian was sitting on the couch waiting for them to return.

Josie came down ahead of Denise "how do i look Adrian?" she asked walking in front of him doing a little sway.

adrians jaw almost dropped "you look stunning dear" he said going over giving her a hug.

Josie blushed slightly "well i should go im sorry" she said walking out of the house and down the street. She sighed softly as she walked away a little lost in the sorroundings. She then found a road that was familiar "not to far now" she said walking down the street soon arriving at her old house. The house was burned to ashes "what happened here?" she asked Adrian always took her away before she woke up her not remembering anything.

At that exact moment as she was starting to walk into the rubble Adrian came up behind her "You dont remember do you?" he asked making Josie jump about a foot in the air.

josie then hissed "will you not sneak up on me?" she asked looking at him "to tell the truth i dont remember all i remember is that my parents died here in a horrable fire" she said falling to the ground onto her knees. She started to cry softly "i miss them everyday" she said crying as she spoke.

Adrian went to her and dried her eyes "That is right the fire was your fault when a pyrokenetic is young strange occurances can happen unexpectedly for you it was fires while you slept. Every now and then when you slept your surroundings caught fire it has led to ten buildings catching fire while you were inside" he started speaking explaining her past.

Josie couldnt help but gasp "you mean to say i killed my parents?" she started to cry again thinking about it.

Adrian sighed "it couldnt be helped young prokentics have no control over thier powers they are the reason you have been in some many homes. Your parents left everything to you knowing the day would come. Your mother was a pyro as well so she sensed you were and prepared from a young age just to be safe if your strange occurances were severe as they were." adrian then took her into his arms.

Josie fought against him "i need to get to the fireplace its encrusted with jewels help me please its all i have left from the money i spent on this house" she begged him still fighting.

Adrian nodded "sure leave them to me take a look around and see if anything else is salvagable" he said heading to the fireplace his nails growing daggerlike. he then carved out the jewels putting them into a small pile upon the ground. Josie walked off and up the stairs to where her old room. She smiled as she walked in she looked around the rubble gently walking upon the fragile floor under her but it wasnt enough as she fell through. As she fell she thought that this would be the end that was until she heard an oof under her falling on top of Adrian "do you mind?" he asked laughing softly happy she was safe. It was then that an old backpack of hers with a fire emblem fell from above them,

"oh my favorite bag how is it still safe?" she asked it was unharmed by the fire.

Adrian saw this and shook his head "pyros have an ability to unknowingly protect items from fire" he siad smiling seeing the bag as a means to carry the jewels "do you mind if i use that bag?" he asked getting a nod from Josie and he began putting all of the jewels into the bag and handing it to Josie "i believe these are yours" he said handing her the full bag.

Josie smiled and took he bag struggling to carry it "can you take it back? don't worry I I'll follow" she said handing it to him then walking out "i really did love this house" she said rubbing her hands acrosts the ash covered walls. She sighed as she walked out the entrance or what once was an entrance. Josie waited for Adrian to join her "where would I be without my protector id be dead wouldnt I?" she asked slightly teasing but also truthful.

Adrian laughed soon by her side "yeah you wouldn't have lasted long" he said taking her hand leading her back to the house. They soon arrived back at the house "Denise we are back" Adrian said as he walked through the door.

Just then almost on cue Denise was there to greet them "welcome home master and pet" she said laughing looking at Josie "you can keep that outfit it looks better on you then it ever did on me"

Josie looked at her "why thanks i hope we can get along" she said bowing slightly before going to the couch. Adrian walked over and sat next to Josie "I'm bored isnt this day supposed to be fun?" she asked looking at him.

He shook his head "dont worry the day is only beginning" he said smiling a slightest sign of a smirk on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is unfinished just gettng what i have out there for people to read and comment upon.


End file.
